


Misery Loves

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Family Member Death, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, No Pronouns - Gender Neutral Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: You're having trouble sleeping due to flashbacks. Your boyfriend takes it upon himself to offer some comfort and get you to sleep.~~~~~~~~~~Just a tiny drabble I wrote. Very fluffy





	Misery Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from smut to write this drabble at 2AM because I am in this exact situation and I miss my Mama terribly.

You try everything you can to get to sleep. Counting chickatrice (you are easily distracted and always lose count), forcing all your muscles to relax one by one, even focusing on the steady breathing of your sleeping boyfriend next to you. Nothing can get the images out of your head. It's one of those times you miss your mother so much you forget to breathe. Maybe you're afraid to sleep, because you're afraid you'll dream about her. She's always alive, always happy, and then you wake up. You cry yourself awake because the heartbreak is too much, and you're always laying there with Nyx comforting you as you wake in confusion. This time, though, you can't sleep because every time you think about closing your eyes the flashbacks come. It's nothing graphic, especially not compared to your lover's, and it makes you feel silly for even having them. It still won't leave your head. How panicked your sister sounded when you called her back, the image of the tree you stared at blankly as she told you the impossible is seared into your brain, the way your world stopped when the people around you kept moving like nothing was wrong. You're breathing hard again, and you startle when you feel a hand on your arm. You hadn't even realized you were sitting up.

“You okay?” a familiar, sleepy voice asks from behind you. You sigh and turn back to him, brushing a hand through his hair.

“Did I wake you up?” you ask apologetically. He shakes his head but you know it's a lie.

“Just can't sleep, flashbacks...” you say, exhausted. He nods and sits up with you.

“Yeah, I know those nights...” he mumbles and pulls you into his arms. His bare torso against your bare back feels nice. It's grounding. His hand runs through your hair as he kisses the side of your head. He's murmuring comforts and affirmations to you, keeping you close to him. You try your best to control your breathing, nuzzling into him and inhaling the familiar scent you've come to love. He's been working all day and he looks so tired.

“You should sleep. You deserve to relax. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before,” you encourage. It's too late, his legs are already swung over the side of the bed and he's smiling at you cheekily, albeit tiredly.

“C'mon, I'll make a special drink,” he offers, stretching as he stands. You sigh and make to follow him out of the bedroom before he calls back to you.

“And bring some blankets!”

You smile and grab the extras from the foot of the bed.

When you make it out there and toss the blankets on the couch you peek in to see something heating up on the stove.

“Go pick out a movie,” he instructs without looking up.

“A movie? Really?”

He smiles.

“Well there's sure as hell nothing good on tv this time of night,” he quips. You go out and browse the movie shelf for something relatively calm and something you wont have to pay attention to. When you put it on, you go to check up on Nyx. He's distributed the drink into two mugs and right when you peek in he's pouring liquor in it as well. When he sees you watching he just gives you a wink and hands you one of the mugs. You don't register what it is, only that it smells and tastes delicious. You're pleased that he's made one for himself as well. It takes some maneuvering, but you manage to lay next to each other on the couch with his arm around you protectively and his other hand stroking your hair. You don't get a whole lot of sips in before you feel the pull of sleep.

 


End file.
